MAID FOR YOU
by NoelleFord1
Summary: Squiona - Omit Rinoa's appearance; Squall saved the world by himself. And now he's famous--living life in luxury. When Rinoa's assigned to cook, clean, and basically pamper him, it gets twisted. How do you fall in love with your boss? Simple: you don't.


_**MAID FOR YOU**_

Written by NoelleFord1

SUMMARY: Squiona - Omit Rinoa's appearance; Squall saved the world by himself. And now he's famous--living life in luxury. When Rinoa's assigned to cook, clean, and basically pamper him, it gets twisted. How do you fall in love with your boss? Simple: you don't.

* * *

Chapter One

_This maid service is definitely worth it, it's got your name written all over it._

_Call 1800-MAIDFORYOU_

Squall Leonhart rolled his eyes with incredulity. He didn't care if they were attractive, if they were used to being paid high dollars, if they wore expensive clothes or were extremely flexible. He simply wanted someone who could do their job well.

He had been searching ceaselessly for the passed two hours for a maid. He didn't want one of those frustrating, compulsive, whiny maids. You know, the one's that would obsess over him the entire time? No. He wanted someone who was good; someone who could maintain their pay, someone who could please him.

He didn't think he was hard to satisfy. All he wanted was a maid.

His house had cost him about 7.5 million dollars. It was huge, including four stories and luxurious floors and wallpaper. Of course, it would take him forever to keep the entire place spic and span. He was a bit of a neat freak himself, yet he could never muster enough dedication to clean the _entire_ house. He had work to do. He was at Balamb Garden most of the time. How could he even get a mop in?

He called the number, hesitantly. The name sounded so cheesy, he almost decided against it, but this was his final chance. There were no other ad's. He sighed in annoyance as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A cheerful, optimistic voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, this is Squall Leonhart. I live at 9699 Galbadia Drive. I was hoping I could possibly hire a maid to accompany me for cooking, cleaning, gardening.."

"Oh, our services are definitely for you, Mr. Leonhart!" The woman now sounded ecstatic. She was only going ballistic. Squall was famous.

"Right. I'm gone about ½ the time, so I was hoping it could be a more-so, well, day job?" He suggested, mindfully.

The woman paused, not sure how to respond. They didn't usually get famous people asking for their services, yet they usually didn't get famous people asking for _full day_ jobs, either. She elbowed the woman next to her.

Squall waited impatiently, tapping his fingers onto the receiver.

"Do you have a spare bedroom?" The woman came back on, still a bit reluctant.

"Yes, fit for one." Squall answered, swiftly, just wanting this to end. He wasn't much of a socializer, really.

"Well," The woman began, tentatively, "I can honestly say we have a maid just for you!" Her buoyancy made Squall cringe. "Her name is Rinoa Heartilly. She can cook, clean, _and _garden. She's our best maid."

"Right, well, as long as she gets here sometime this week and does a good job, I'm appeased." Squall hung up, quickly, not wanting to go into any further conversation.

* * *

"Hey, Rinny!" Rinoa flinched with horror. Oh, how she despised when Gloria called her that.

"Hey, Gloria, what's up?" Rinoa asked, casually, sitting back in her desk chair, disregardful to the world around her.

Gloria flickered back her golden-blonde hair, an elated smile on her ruby-red lips. "_You_ have a job.. with Squall Leonhart!"

"Wait, that crazy man that brought the world to peace?" Rinoa inquired, shocked that she would have such a high-paying job.

"Yep! And he's famous, so you'll be having money floating outta your behind before you can leave the place!" Gloria beamed at her, proudly.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing. When do I start?" Rinoa jumped out of her desk chair, looking indignantly towards her coworker.

"Whenever. The boss will probably want you to start as soon as possible. There is one thing though.." Gloria began, frowning a bit, "it's kind of a full day job. You'll be spending the night there."

"But he's like.. really hot, right? So it will be okay?" Rinoa glanced to Gloria, expectantly.

"Um, yes, he is really hot.. but I also heard he's not very approachable." Admitted Gloria, playing with her fingers, nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure I can break him loose, right?" Rinoa hoped. "He can't be _that_ bad."

"Of course not. If he's filthy rich, he has to be happy somewhat." Gloria shrugged.

"Gloria! Rinoa!" The boss, Angelina, called, loudly. She strolled into Rinoa's office, pridefully, glancing to her employees. "New job, Rin."

"I've heard. Squall Leonhart? That's crazy." Rinoa breathed, overwhelmed.

"Yes, which means you _really_ have to cater to this guy. This is a big deal; us getting famous people wanting us to work for them. Like, you wouldn't know. We haven't had anyone famous since Matt Damon, and that wasn't anything." Angelina continued, giving Rinoa a stringent glare. "You will start tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_? But Ang, that means I have to go all the way back to Deling City and get my things!" Rinoa shrieked, over dramatically.

"Don't be such a drama queen, it'll be fine. Just hurry up. And I'll give you the address and everything when you arrive tomorrow. It's a overnight job, so you'll be staying in one of his spare bedrooms. You lucky woman." Angelina grinned. "And here's your reward for being here so long!"

"I'm delighted." Rinoa said, slightly unenthusiastic. "Though I heard he's a meanie. True or false?"

"_True_. He hung up on me, that jerk." Angelina joked. "It'll be okay. He's paying you, so you'll enjoy him eventually."

"Yay. Well, I'm gonna go grab my things and head back to Deling, then I'll be back here tomorrow." Rinoa grabbed her bag and papers off of the desk. "Don't miss me too much."

"Oh, we won't." Angelina winked at her, as Rinoa headed out the door.

"That lucky girl gets to mend to the sexiest commander alive, does she understand that?" Droned Gloria, a downcast frown on her face.

"Ha, _ha_. I dunno, Gloria, this one seems a bit distant. On the phone, he was impatient and frustrated, plus he totally hung up on me." Angelina complained. "If anything, I'd assume he'd be a hard one to please."

End Of Chapter.

**A/N: **Well I'm back again. Writing another Squiona. Didn't see that coming, did you? Don't you love the name? It just fits. Yeah. Well, leave me a review. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue. XOXO, Noelle.


End file.
